1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus for treating laundry.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for treating laundry for making a laundry treating capacity the largest.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laundry treating apparatus means all kinds of apparatuses for managing or treating clothes, beddings and so on, such as washing, drying, crumple removal, and the like. In the laundry treating apparatus, there are a washing machine for separating dirt from the laundry using chemical decomposition by water and detergent, and physical action, such as friction, between the water and the laundry, a dryer for extracting water from wet laundry to dry the laundry, and a refresher for spraying heated steam to the laundry, to prevent allergy from causing by the laundry, as well as washing the laundry, conveniently.
In general, the dryer is a domestic appliance for drying washed laundry by using heated air. In general, the dryer has a drum which is rotated with the laundry held therein. Heated dry air is supplied to the drum which is rotating with the laundry held therein, and wet air is discharged from an inside of the drum. The dryer is required to secure a largest holding space of the drum for treating a large amount of the laundry at a time.